DESEOS OCULTOS
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Años después de la guerra Hermione retorna a Hogwarts.. sólo por una razón. Advertencia: situaciones adultas explícitas. No soy J.K. Rowling, ni Severus ni Hermione son míos, sólo esta historia. Espero que disfruten este one shot, no hay continuación, lo demás queda a su imaginación.


Hermione Granger había retornado a Hogwarts, la heroína de guerra declinó un matrimonio mediocre con Ronald Weasley y prefirió una conveniente soltería para hacer lo que más la gustaba: estudiar y aprender. Por poco tiempo había trabajado en el Ministerio de Magia, pero la burocracia del lugar la asfixiaba; por eso, solicitó a su antigua mentora y hoy Directora del colegio de magia, Minerva Mc Gonagall, que la aceptara dentro de la plantilla de profesores. Sus amigos pensaron que su aceptación se debía a su naturaleza de sabelotodo insufrible; que disfrutaba mostrando cuanto sabía de todo; oh sí, después de tanto tiempo, no había podido librarse del sobrenombre puesto por Severus Snape en su primer año.

Lo que nadie sabía era la verdadera razón de volver al ancestral castillo; la misma que en medio de la Batalla Final la llevó a retornar a la casa de los gritos: Severus Snape, a pesar de toda la naturaleza repelente del hombre, su innata curiosidad la llevó a algo impensable para todos: enamorarse.

Esa era la verdadera razón de alejar a Weasley y a cualquier pretendiente de ella: amaba al amargo y sarcástico jefe de Slytherin y maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por eso en cuanto supo de la jubilación de Horace Slughorn no dudó en pedir el puesto. Aunque desde que puso un pie dentro del viejo edificio se dio cuenta que la situación sería más difícil de sobrellevar de lo que ella esperaba.

Por su parte, Severus Snape hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar cuanto se alegraba de tener cerca nuevamente a la joven bruja. Ni bajo todos los cruciatus de Voldemort y Bellatrix juntos, ni bajo efectos de veritaserum admitiría jamás que en determinado momento antes de la guerra había desarrollado una especie de sentimientos hacia la chica; que se habían incrementado notablemente luego de que ella misma le había salvado la vida, cuando todo el mundo mágico deseaba verlo muerto. No es que estuviera demasiado contento con su vida, pero ella alivió el horrible dolor producto de la mordedura y el veneno del asqueroso reptil mascota de Tom Riddle. Ella con sus propias manos lo había curado, meses antes había preparado un antídoto para el veneno del asqueroso bicho, a partir de muestras de sangre de Arthur Weasley; no le sorprendía para nada; ella fue sin duda la mejor estudiante que alguna vez tuvo como maestro de pociones.

Cada noche la observaba desde las sombras; como el espía que era, el mejor que el mundo mágico había conocido; había memorizado cada expresión, cada gesto, cada sonrisa de la mujer. No, ya no era una chiquilla, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, talentosa; y quizás una bruja tanto o más poderosa que la mismísima Minerva. Para su confusión, se había percatado que ella lo observaba discretamente, lo cual le llevó a espiarla más detenidamente, llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

Ella, a pesar de ser veterana de una de las guerras mágicas más sangrientas de la historia, era mucho menos suspicaz que Severus; por eso, a pesar de ser discreta, no pudo escapar a la atenta vigilancia del ex mortífago; posiblemente de lo contrario, hubiera extremado sus precauciones.

Viendo desde lejos al hombre que despertaba sus más lujuriosos instintos, sabiéndolo inalcanzable; cada noche realizaba un ritual que hacía meses era costumbre:

Luego de la cena abandonaba el salón y dirigía a sus dependencias, tomaba un baño largo y relajante, pensando en él mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos subiendo por su vientre hasta ahuecar en la palma de sus manos la curva de sus senos.

Y así continuaba acariciando su femenina silueta, los ojos entornados, los labios entreabiertos y suspirantes, anhelando besos inalcanzables que jamás serían suyos.

Presionaba un poco rudamente sus pechos imaginando las manos fuertes de su amor secreto, mientras mordía sus labios ahogando sus propios gemidos, descendía lentamente una vez más, disfrutando del contacto de sus propias manos en su piel desnuda, hipersensibilizada por el agua tibia y aromatizada de su bañera; el cabello, antes recogido, caía ahora en una cascada de rizos castaños, enmarcando su rostro ruborizado por la excitación y el calor del agua

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su necesidad de incrementar el placer se acrecentaba, bajando sus manos por su pecho y vientre, hasta llegar a su centro, sus fluidos se sentían más densos y resbaladizos que el agua en la que se encontraba sumergida, una tentativa caricia, la punta de su dedo rozó su clítoris endurecido en el acto sintió la leve descarga de placer ascender desde su entrepierna hacia su vientre, subiendo en un placentero cosquilleo difícil de explicar, pero que hizo que su cuerpo deseara mucho más, vislumbrando entre las nubes de vapor de su baño una figura masculina, que la hizo sobresaltar.

El asombro de verlo ahí en su baño, en sus habitaciones privadas, la hizo olvidar momentáneamente que llevaba media hora susurrando su nombre entre caricias y jadeos; un grito de sorpresa quedó atrapado en su garganta, cuando él se inclinó sobre la bañera para besarla apasionadamente, mientras esas manos con las que había soñado por tanto tiempo recorrían su cuerpo desnudo y deseoso; poco a poco sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de él, en una caricia candente y experta, con dedos hábiles separó con cuidado los delicados pliegues que cubrían su clítoris y su puerta del placer, introduciendo primero despacio y suave su índice, mientras el pulgar masajeaba de forma suave, firme y constante el clítoris hinchado y deseoso.

Su boca abandonó la de ella, descendiendo por su cuello dando besos y suaves mordidas en la piel bronceada de la chica que jadeaba del placer intensificado por los meses de deseo y fantasía malamente satisfechos; continuó su descenso, hasta apoderarse de uno de los pezones de la chica, que gemía incontroladamente ante la caricia sumada a sus activos dedos perdidos en las profundidades de su intimidad.

El agua poco a poco se fue antojando fría, mientras el calor entre ambos subía más y más; en búsqueda de un placer mayor, la sacó de la bañera, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, seguro soñaba y pronto despertaría; pero no fue así, con pasos firmes y seguros, como si conociera el camino, la llevó hasta la cama; y por unos breves instantes contempló su cuerpo desnudo, como muchas veces antes lo hizo desde las sombras, cuando ajena a su presencia, noche tras noche ella susurraba su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos.

Oh sí, muchas noches fue el espectador anónimo de sus placeres, viéndola oculto entre los espesos cortinajes de la habitación barroca, noches en las que tuvo que silenciar sus propios gemidos ante la visión de la mujer que usaba su imagen y su recuerdo para su propia complacencia; esa noche había decidido que era suficiente, complacería sus fantasías.

Ella prefirió seguir pensando que soñaba, negándose a abrir los ojos, mientras él prodigaba atrevidas caricias a su cuerpo desnudo, disfrutando del toque de sus manos al recorrer sus muslos, su vientre y su cintura; o de su boca recorriendo su cuello y pechos.

Se despojó de la ropa, esa noche ella sería suya, y todas las noches siguientes para toda la eternidad; su figura se cernió sobre la de ella yacente, separando con su rodilla los muslos de la chica, mientras su boca y sus manos jugaban con los pechos menudos de ella; conocía desde hace mucho el olor de su esencia, el aroma embriagador de hembra en celo que despedía con sólo verlo; sabía cuánto lo deseaba; y que su cuerpo estaba listo para recibirlo.

Separando un poco más los muslos de la chica, procedió a la invasión que ambos deseaban, escondiendo su masculinidad entre la feminidad de la mujer, consiguiendo de ella un gemido de placer, y el inicio de la ancestral danza lujuriosa de los amantes en vaivenes acompasados y sincronizados por el instinto atávico que une al hombre y a la mujer desde los inicios de la humanidad, se amaron, se dijeron con besos y caricias lo que las palabras callaron.

Sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas se reconocieron replicando el encuentro de sus sexos; labios, lenguas y dientes que reconocieron y exploraron el cuerpo del otro besando, acariciando y mordiendo la piel expuesta; las manos de él viajaron hasta las caderas de ella, aferrándose fuertemente y empujando toda la longitud de su masculinidad en el interior de la chica, que en respuesta arqueó la espalda y ancló sus largas piernas en la cintura de él, permitiéndole llegar al fondo de su cuerpo, tal y como siempre lo había deseado; mientras la boca de su amante recorría sus pechos en una exploración interminable, enviando oleadas de placer que incrementaban con el paso de cada segundo.

La chica presionaba rítmicamente con sus músculos el miembro aprisionado entre sus paredes, mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás de las constantes embestidas de su amante cada vez más fuertes y más profundas.

Girando con ella en el lecho desordenado por la pasión, hasta invertir las posiciones originales, habló por primera vez esa noche:

Muévete, le ordenó simplemente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el trasero de la chica.

Ella, obedeció, moviendo sus caderas en una danza cadenciosa y placentera, mientras las manos libres de su amante recorrían su cuerpo desnudo; un dedo hábil se deslizó entre los cuerpos de los amantes, estimulando el punto de mayor placer de la mujer que movía su cuerpo sobre el hombre deseado; incrementando las sensaciones que unían a ambos; traduciéndose en un incremento en la velocidad de sus movimientos; poco a poco, fue sintiendo como el placer se acumulaba en su bajo vientre listo para explotar, mientras su cuerpo estrujaba la masculinidad de su amante como los anillos de una serpiente constrictora, acercándolos a ambos cada vez más al clímax.

Una vez más, invirtieron posiciones, incrementando el ritmo de las embestidas, sus manos estrujaron en placentero masaje los pechos de ella... una dos, tres veces más; una y otra vez, mientras el clímax de ambos era inminente.

El placer acumulado explotó dentro del vientre de ella, succionando con la fuerza de sus músculos el miembro que la invadía; provocando en él que el placer lo arrastrara a su propia culminación dentro del cuerpo de su amante, mientras sus dientes marcaban el vértice entre el hombro y el cuello de la mujer marcándola como propia; y las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda.

Cansados y sudorosos, se vieron a los ojos por primera vez esa noche; le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió del cuerpo de ella, recostándose a su lado, rodeándola entre sus brazos; unos minutos después, ella dormía profundamente, y él abandonaba la habitación luego de cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana de seda; y salía de la habitación por el mismo ventanal por donde había entrado.

De su estancia en el lugar sólo quedaba una rosa roja en el buró y la marca rojiza de sus dientes en el hombro de la mujer que dormía


End file.
